oikogeneia
by sothesky
Summary: [bts] Satu keluarga yang pandai dalam tangkas peluru / Mengambil latar House of ARMY / Hoseok & Namjoon di jalur genderswitch. / Alternate Universe / Terima kasih sudah membaca!


dari sothesky untuk kalian

 ** _OIKOGENEIA;_** Aku dan Singkong

.

.

Beyond The Scene

catatan: latar di sini adalah latar di House of ARMY

.

Selamat membaca, teman!

* * *

Pagi ini, kira-kira jam sembilan, ibu saya gedar-gedor tangga dengan kencangnya. Saya bingung. Buat apa dia gedar-gedor tangga. Yang harus digedar-gedor itu pintu. Memang insan dunia ini bisa gunakan apa saja untuk tunjukkan hal-hal. _Tang tang tang,_ begitu suaranya. Telinga saya sakit. Saya baru bangun tidur. Baru tidur sebentar pula. Makhluk nokturnal katanya. Saya berselancar di berbagai _platform_ media sosial dari waktu delapan malam. Hingga subuh tiba, saya sibuk untuk menghabiskan kuota malam. Kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang bermanfaat. Jadilah saya begadang.

"Namjoon, bangun!" Ibu saya yang cantik jelita teriak-teriak sekarang. Seorang _multitask_ yang handal. Sudah gedar-gedor tangga, teriak juga. Saya bertaruh dengan kalian, dia pasti gedar-gedor tangga dengan spatula masaknya yang sudah berkerak telur di bagian ujung.

"Iya Bu." Mungkin suara saya akan terdengar seperti bocah merengek. Ya betullah, saya baru tidur tiga jam yang lalu. Sedang jasmani saya hidup dari semalam. Butuh pemulihan mereka.

Berhubung tangga rumah saya terbuat dari logam, hasil suara gedorannya pun akan seperti _ti_ _ng ting ting_ pula. Ini menyebalkan. Saya tahu dia ingin suruh saya beli bawang ke warung. Saya sempat nekat untuk buat nasi goreng di jam sebelas malam. Saya buat banyak nasi goreng. Wah, nikmat sekali masakan saya. Semua itu untuk saya semua. Saya seperti anjing kelaparan tadi malam. Rakus sekali. Persediaan bawang putih dan merah sudah habis, bawang yang saya pakai untuk buat nasi goreng adalah bawang terakhir. Sejujurnya saya berpikir, 'ah, mampus aku esok'.

Kata orang, saya adalah pribadi yang ceroboh dalam apa pun. Benda-benda yang saya sentuh bisa saja retak begitu saja. Entah mereka yang terlalu rapuh atau saya yang terlalu kuat. Tapi saya juga sadar diri kok.

Dari awal SMA kemarin, saya mulai belajar masak. Sempat ditertawakan oleh kakak yang kurang ajar, namanya Taehyung. 'Buat apa kau belajar masak? Bukannya makanan yang jadi hasil malah dapur yang kau masak. Gosong nanti dapur kita, kau ledakkan' Dia hujat dengan tawanya yang mencemooh saya. Ingin sekali saya jambak dia. Biar sekalian hancur. Motivasi saya untuk belajar masak adalah supaya saya bisa menyenangkan hati pasangan di masa depan. Saya harus jadi istri yang siap untuk melayani suaminya. Visi dan misi selalu saya kedepankan.

Saya turun ke lantai satu, sambil bawa piring bekas nasi goreng yang bersisa lalu botol minum. Tadi malam saya terlalu malas untuk membawanya turun dari kamar saya. Jadi setelah makan sembari tonton Run! BTS, saya geletakkan piring kotor itu di bawah meja. BTS adalah grup idola yang saya sayangi, saya cintai, dan saya manisi. Kalau sudah mapan, saya ingin punya suami seperti mereka, khususnya RM. RM itu agak mirip dengan saya. Kata orang pula, kalau mirip tandanya berjodoh. Ah, tapi itu hanya angan-angan semata. Semoga saya dapat suami seperti dia. Amin.

Omong-omong tentang pasangan, saya pernah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Waktu itu saat saya berumur enambelas tahun. Saya pulang sekolah, lalu saya merasa ada yang ikuti saya sampai rumah. Sumpah, saya takut sekali saat itu. Bersyukur dengan sangat sampai tiba di depan pintu rumah. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, tinggal menjerit dan orang rumah pun pasti hampiri saya. Ternyata tidak. Dari balik gerbang, saya lihat ada lelaki berbaju kurir pengiriman yang mengintip. Arah matanya menuju nomor rumah yang terpasang apik di dekat lampu pintu ala klasik.

 _"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kak?" Saya lihat dia yang wajahnya berubah jadi sumringah._

 _"Oh, tentu Dik. Ada paket yang tertuju ke alamat rumah ini. Atas nama Namjoon. Apa itu dirimu?" Ya ampun, saya lihat senyumannya. Tampan sekali._

 _"Wah betul, Kak. Itu saya sendiri." Saya balas senyumnya. Tak kalah manis pun, saya pasang senyum sebagus yang saya punya. Tentu agar si kakak kurir ini terkesan._

 _"Oke, ini paketmu ya. Silahkan tanda tangan di sini." Dia sodorkan secarik kertas bukti. Saya beri tanda tangan seperti apa yang dimintanya._

 _"Terima kasih, Kak!" Saya terima sodoran paket dari tangannya. Saya rasakan jari kami bersentuhan. Reaksi saya adalah dagdigdug yang tak karuan. Ya Tuhan, inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta? Saya seratus persen yakin kalau muka saya berubah warna jadi semerah stroberi._

 _"Terima kasih kembali, Dik. Selamat siang!" Kakak kurir itu pergi dari hadapan saya sesudah melontarkan senyuman malaikatnya lagi._

 _"Selamat siang..." Saya bodoh. Kenapa saya tak tanya namanya? Kenapa saya tak tanya nomornya? Kenapa saya tak tanya? Ah, tapi kalau saya tanya pun, saya dikira gadis remaja yang gatal. Tidak. Saya tidak mau. Tapi... ya sudahlah._

Perginya kakak kurir itu sama dengan perginya cinta pertama saya.

Kembali lagi ke masa sekarang, saya sudah wanti-wanti dengan suruhan ibu saya. Ketika tiba, ibu saya bilang, "Jooni Sayang, kupas singkongnya." Oh jadi bukan masalah bawang. Tebakan saya salah super.

Saya sudah senang karena tidak perlu keluar rumah. Tidak perlu bertemu dengan matahari. Tidak perlu bertemu dengan langit. Tidak perlu bertemu dengan awan. Saya tidak suka mereka. Ketika saya bertemu mereka, mereka terlihat seperti mengejek, mengolok, dan mencaci kehidupan saya.

"Namjoon, hati-hati kupas singkongnya. Kau bisa kupas tanganmu sendiri daripada kupas singkong kalau kau ceroboh." Ini paman saya yang bernama Yoongi. Paman Yoongi tengah ke dapur untuk ambil susu pisang. Saya lihat kemasannya. Saya pikir susu pisang yang dia ambil adalah susu pisang punya ayah saya. Tapi masa bodoh, biar jadi urusan paman dan ayah saja. Paman Yoongi tinggal bersama di rumah. Tutur katanya ini suka ngaco, tapi ada betulnya juga. Nadanya pun seperti orang teler habis teguk alkohol sedikit atau banyak. Agak ngeri saya bayangkan tuk kupas tangan sendiri. Ada-ada saja si paman.

"Ya, Paman. Aku tahu kok." Saya mengarahkan _OK sign_ ke paman, tanda saya pasti mengerti dengan apa yang paman petuahkan.

Setelah itu, paman Yoongi berlalu dan saya langsung dengar suara anjing menyalak galak. Itu sudah pasti si Jimin. Keluarga saya punya teman yang tidak serumpun, namanya Jimin, seekor anjing jantan. Paman saya ini bermusuhan dengan Jimin. Tak tahu mengapa. Tapi bagi saya, hubungan mereka itu seperti _love-hate relationship_. Pernah saya lihat, Jimin memandang foto paman Yoongi sambil mengaing sedih. Kayaknya dia rindu paman. Saat itu paman sedang kerjakan proyek lagunya di luar kota. Tidak pulang-pulang satu bulan penuh. Jimin merasa ditinggalkan, padahal kalau mereka berdekatan yang ada mereka berkelahi terus. Jimin itu tipe anjing galak. Harus diiming-imingi dulu dengan makanan enak. Tapi kalau sama saya sih tidak. Dia pejantan yang baik dan penurut.

"Jooni, jangan melamun. Ayo kerjakan singkongnya."

"Oke Bu. Jooni ke kamar mandi dulu." Itu jawaban saya ke ibu. Saya lama di sana. Ya jelas lama. Saya tidak cuci muka. Yang saya lakukan adalah menabung sesuatu untuk sehat yang terus-menerus. Mana lagi saya bawa ponsel dan _earphone_. Dengar lagu agar lebih terbawa. Menurut sumber yang saya baca, menabung sambil bernyanyi membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

Perut saya senang dengan keadaan saat keluar kamar mandi. Menuju ke plastik isi singkong dan ambil panci. Saya tahu betul cara kupas singkong. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang mudah untuk saya. Kenapa? Walau belum pernah praktekkan, tapi saya sering lihat ibu saya yang cantik dengan rambut pendek gaya bob-nya melakukan hal itu. Ibu suka gerakkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan jika sedang senang. Seperti boneka _dashboard_ di mobil. Seperti menarikan _G_ _o Go_ dari BTS pula. _Gominboda go! Gominboda go!_

Tapi sayangnya, saya terlalu naif. Saya kira diri saya yang naif telah pergi.

Saya kupas singkong dengan pisau tertajam yang keluarga punya. Tidak terlalu tajam namun titelnya adalah yang tertajam. Hoki betul pisau itu. Saya jadi ingat kakak kelas yang biasa saja prestasinya tapi lolos seleksi perguruan tinggi negeri dengan nilai raport. Gambarannya seperti pisau tadi. Ibu saya lupa asah pisau sepertinya. Malas ambil batu asah di rumah kakek. Saya yakin. Jadi, maunya ditulis lupa atau malas ya?

Sekedar informasi, kakek saya yang suka dipanggil 'Mister Bang' ini dulunya seorang penyanyi trot terkenal. Namun sekarang sudah pensiun. Menikmati masa tua, katanya. Bakat kakek menurun ke anak-anaknya; ibu dan paman saya.

Ketika mengupas singkong, kalian akan melihat satu lapisan yang bisa untuk ditarik seperti kamu mengupas pisang. Bedanya ini ditarik horizontal sedang pisang itu vertikal. Cukup keras memang. Ini yang buat diri saya naif kembali.

Berkali-kali jari saya kena pisau. Untung tidak berdarah. Tetiba teringat saya tentang perkataan paman Yoongi. Hiiii semoga tidak kejadian di saya. Saya pun lebih waspada dalam mengupas batangan akar isi karbohidrat ini. Ibu saya melihat heran, 'ini bocah kenapa lama sekali kupasnya' lalu ibu praktek di depan saya. Enak sekali lihatnya. Gampang. Mudah. Saya pun mencoba seperti yang ibu saya praktekkan. Sama saja susahnya.

Saya ingin cerita juga, walau tidak berdarah, tapi bekas pisaunya itu buat jari saya jadi nyeri. Sakit jika ditekan. Kesal saya.

Sehabis kupas. Saya disuruh rendam singkong itu dengan air. Lalu disuruh kembali untuk siram tanaman di rumah dengan air bekas cucian beras. Ibu saya percaya sekali dengan khasiat air cucian beras. Dia selalu sisihkan air itu untuk siram tanaman, agar tumbuh subur.

Pesan untuk singkong; kalian yang buat ibu jari saya jadi nyeri jadi saya belum makan kalian. Saya tak ada rasa untuk memakan kalian. Mungkin kalau saya goreng, kalian akan lebih mantap untuk dicoba.

Saya tulis cerita ini dengan tujuan, jangan remehkan hal-hal yang terlihat mudah di mata kalian. Kalau kakak saya si Taehyung itu tahu, saya tahu dia akan lebih _bully_ saya. Beruntung ibu tidak bocor ke kakak. Ya sudah, kalau begitu saya selesaikan sampai sini. Salam dari Namjoon!

.

.

.

.

Halo! ada pengguna sothesky yang kembali ke sini dengan cerita gemes nyebelin. Aku buat ini berdasar aku yang disuruh mama buat kupas singkong. Sama persis kayak Namjoon yang di cerita. Semoga cerita ini menghibur ya wkwkwk. Salam!


End file.
